


Heavy Relaxation

by Shypandasweets



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shypandasweets/pseuds/Shypandasweets
Summary: Link had a bad day.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Heavy Relaxation

Link got back to the house and nearly slammed the door. It had been a DAY. He'd felt a bit sick in the morning, so that wasn't a good start. But even though it had slowly gone away over the day, something seemed to keep going wrong throughout the day to keep him from really relaxing. He couldn't find his shoes when he was planning to head out for almost an hour, the food order he put in arrived wrong and late, he'd broken the frame on his glasses and had to sue his back up pair, etc.

None of it was really bad, but still just annoying enough to keep him upset through the day and wanting it to just be over. He moved and practically fell down face first on the couch, his face in the cushions and muffling an annoyed scream.

Ivy heard him come in and she blinked some as she came around the corner into the living room. She frowned some as she figured he was not having a good day, "Are you ok?"

Link didn't bring his head up from the couch. Instead, he raise his left arm and held his hand out with his fingers outstretched. He twisted his wrist in a circular motion, back and forth to indicate 'Sort of.' After another moment he pulled his head out from the couch and sat up, leaning his neck back with an exaggerated groan of dismay "I want eggnog. I wanna drink like I'm getting drunk but without actually getting drunk," he complained meekly, even though he new it was too late in the year for egg nog to be around.

Ivy looked around and blushed some, "We don't have any here. I also think it is too late to get some right now." She chewed her lip some as she wondered what he would say about that, "I'm sorry you had a bad day. Is there anything else I can do?"

Link pouted softly and nodded "Yeah, I know Ivy. Sorry, just been one of those day," he sighed and slowly stood up before walking over to her. Without any warning he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, squeezing his gently against him "Just really glad to be home and have you here right now."

She smiled and returned the hug, "I know. I'm glad that you are home too. How about we head to the bedroom and you can get busy with relaxing."

Link smiled gently and exhaled, his warm breath washing along her neck "That honestly sounds amazing right now," he said and leaned in to kiss her gently. He was about to pull away from the hug, before he gave a thoughtful expression for a moment and then shifted his arms and slid his hands down under her butt. He lifted Ivy up around his waist and began to carry her to the bedroom as he leaned in and continued to kiss along her neck.

She let out a little squeal and giggle as he lifted her up. Her arms remained around him while she rolled her head back enjoying the kisses.

Link grinned and nipped gently on her neck as he kissed his, his hands fondling her butt gently as she bounced against him with each step. She might be able to just barely feel the swelling bulge in his pants. As they entered the bedroom, Link quietly laid her down on the bed and began to undress her, pulling down her pants and kissing over the exposed skin as the clothing fell away. "Mmmh, I'm sorry to be so sudden Ivy, but I really REALLY just want to fuck right now," he said as he began to pull off his shirt and unbutton his pants.

She smiled and giggled again. Her hands came up to rub over the parts of him that he exposed. Her eyes drank him in, "Alright. How do you want me then tonight?" Her face flushed again.

"Mmh, do I need to choose just one position?" he said in a growl. He tossed aside his clothing, his cock jutting freely and throbbing. He climbed back onto the bed and crawled over her, his lips readily pressing onto her own. One hand pressed onto the bed near her head for balance, while the other cupped her butt and lifted her lightly as he pressed the head of his cock to her pussy and slowly pressed inside.

She gasped and returned the kiss. Her legs moved to wrap around him. She broke the kiss and moaned out, "Oh, you must really need this."

"Mmph, oh yes," he almost hissed as he groaned and readily pumped his entire length inside of Ivy, rapidly pounding and thrusting into her. his balls slapped against her butt as he did so, the throbbing twitching length enjoying her tight, wet interior.

Her arms wrapped around him again as she lifted herself up and gave his neck the same attention her gave her own. A moan left her lips as she wiggled herself against him a little bit.

Link shuddered and grunted, his hips eagerly continuing to plunge into her as she adjusted her position, driven on by his need and her receptiveness. The sound of flesh on flesh began to echo around the as fluid slipped slowly from them. He gasped at the feel of her lips on him and he thrust deep and hard into her, holding his cock deeply inside of her and gyrating his hips slowly. "Mmmph, fuck..." he breathed next to her ear "Mmh, want to try another position baby? You want to be on top? On your side. Want to get on your hands and knees while I fuck you senseless?"

Her face flushed as she moved herself back for a few moments and moved around so that she was on her hands and knees. She pushed her butt out a little bit more as she waited.

She didn't need to wait long as Link's powerful hands quickly gripped her butt as she pushed it outwards and his cock slammed roughly into her pussy. One of his hands smacked her jiggly, soft butt as he began to fuck ivy anew, looking lustfully over her back as she bounced forward "Ungh...fuck yes...oooh you love being fucked like this don't you, naughty girl?"

All she could do was moan out his name as she moved back against him. She rolled her head back and shut her eyes as she gripped the sheets.

His hips continued to pound forward, driving his cock into the warm, wet embrace of her pussy. His hands held her hips, pulling her roughly back down onto him as he thrust, penetrating her so deeply. Every so often one hand let go and spanked her butt, warm pink marks left on her jiggling backside. His cock throbbed and shuddered inside of her, his grunts, her moans and the clapping of flesh filling the room entirely as Link took out all his frustration of the day out in the rampant passion as he fucked Ivy like an animal.

Her entire body bounced from his force. Her cheeks flushed as she had never felt him like this before. She gasped and cried out as she felt that she already was close.

Link pressed his body against her back, his weight pinning her even as his hips continued to thrust roughly against her and her butt was pink and tender from him spanking her. "Ungh...fuck, Ivy...mmph I needed this so fucking bad...mmmh, I love fucking your tight little pussy..the way you sound...and how good it feels when you cum for me," he grunted between thrusts to her ear, his tongue teasing out along her skin as his shuddering cock continued to fill her.

She was going to feel this in the morning. She was happy that her desk was one of those lift desk, where she could stand some of the time. She gripped the sheets more as she turned her head and kissed him on the lips as she began to cum around him.

Link eagerly met her kiss, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as he continued to pound her as he felt her orgasm coming. His own was not far behind and he began to cum into her, his seed spurting in hot, gooey ropes into her as his hips pressed down and held him inside of her, emptying himself deeply inside and making sure ever last drop was drained inside. His body spasmed and shuddering atop of her, still holding her in place as he worked the last of his frustration from the day. "Oooh...fuuuuckk.."

She broke the kiss and let out one finally moan as she felt her arms give out as she fell to the bed. She turned her head to look back at him and smiled.

Exhausted and spent, Link gently shifted his weight off of Ivy and moved besides her. He smiled tiredly and reached out an arm to hug her gently "Mmmh, thank you so much Ivy. I needed that."

She wiggled her way closer to him and rested her head on his chest, "I know."

Link chuckled gently and shifted to let her get in close, cuddling her into his chest, both arms wrapped around her. "Mmh, though I hope you enjoyed it too Ivy."

She placed small kisses over his chest, "Mmmm of course I did."

He gave her another smile and then yawned as he pulled her in close one finally time before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
